monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dot Dead Gorgeous Tagebücher
Partially following on the precedent set by Dawn of the Dance, the single-pack dolls of the Dot Dead Gorgeous all come mit einem one-day Tagebuch printed on the back of the boxes. Die Mini-Tagebücher beschreiben die Stunden vor der Polka Dot Dance Party. Lagoona Blue 7 Uhr – 8 Uhr: Hit the pool to get my laps in so ich can spend the rest of the day getting ready for the party. 8 Uhr – 9 Uhr: Meet the ghouls for breakfast at the Coffin Bean. 9 Uhr – 13 Uhr: Head down to the catacombs to help decorate the room for the dance. Crikey! Es ist drier than ein desert at low tide down here. Good thing the decorations include ein fountain big enough to take ein dip in! 13 Uhr – 14 Uhr: Ich und Gil grab ein seaweed smoothie for lunch und make plans to meet up at the dance tonight. 14 Uhr – 15 Uhr: An hour in the Hydration Station cause it wouldn’t do for me to have to jump into the fountain mid-party. 15 Uhr – 17 Uhr: Umziehen. 17 Uhr – 18 Uhr: Ready to make ein splash at the party! Operetta 7 Uhr: Dang it...ich meant to turn my alarm off before ich went to sleep last night. Ich wouldn’t put ein dog out at this time of the morning. Ich reckon ich ought to get up aber ich hit the snooze button instead. 9 Uhr – 10 Uhr: Breakfast – biscuits und dead-eye gravy. 10 Uhr – Noon: Go to my recording studio und put together some music for the dance tonight. Holt Hyde is supposed to be DJ aber if Jackson Jekyll shows up instead, the party won't miss ein beat. Noon – 14 Uhr: Put some new strings on my guitar und practice, practice, practice. You don’t get good or stay good if you take time off – even on the day of ein dance. 14 Uhr – 15 Uhr: Ich habe got to make ein maul run to pick up ein bottle of nail polish on account of not having ein color that goes mit my outfit. 15 Uhr – 17 Uhr: Ich think this outfit will set an absolutely pitch perfect tone at the dance. Spectra Vondergeist 7 Uhr – 8 Uhr: Update my blog - ja es ist früh aber my fans demand to be in the know. 8 Uhr – 9 Uhr: Ich need ein new pen und notepad so ich go to my favorite ghost writer supply store und browse until ich find what ich need. 9 Uhr – Noon: Head down to the catacombs to check out the decorations for the party und maybe get ein scoop on who's wearing what tonight. Of course no monster will tell me aber that's all right. Ich have my ways of finding out. Noon – 14 Uhr: Make sure my iCoffin is charged up und go to the maul to get extra batteries for my camera; the catacombs tend to drain the life from electronics. 14 Uhr – 15 Uhr: Update my blog again. 15 Uhr – 17 Uhr: Umziehen. 17 Uhr – 18 Uhr: Der Geist ist willig und dieses Kleid ist chic. Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Lagoona Blues Tagebücher Kategorie:Operettas Tagebücher Kategorie:Spectra Vondergeists Tagebücher